Dragon of the South
by Deviant-Jubilant
Summary: People on the Amorra tag of tumblr were talking about how this picture needed a story... so I tried... AND REMEMBER KID'S IT'S RATED 'M' FOR A REASON


_Pairing: Amorra_

_Rating:__M_**_RATINGS? WHERE WE'RE GOING, WE DON'T NEED RATINGS!_**

_Salute to all the amorra people in the tinychat! 3 Ilu guize and sorry this took so long for how short it is... ;_;_

_Moar bloodbending/slight torture/cunnilingus/dirty talk_

It was a simple plan, really. Korra was to infiltrate the Equalist HQ, attend a rally, and find out what Amon's next plan was. She gripped the scarf around her neck, bringing it up to further cover her face. She hoped the Equalist clothes she wore would help her blend with the crowd.

Not risking being noticed, Korra had taken her hair down from her usual style. She had then covered it with a pageboy's hat to cover her eyes, tucking her hair up into the hat, as well.

Then, with a good luck send off from the others, Korra made her way to the building that, according to their Intel, was where Amon was to be holding a rally that night. A little of Korra hoped they were right, but another part was scared to see the man again. What would he say? Would he see her? Korra blushed at the thought of him revealing anything about her. How exactly was she supposed to fight that if someone confronted her about it outside of the rally?

She pushed the thoughts away as she passed some civilians who looked like they were on their way to the rally, as well. Korra bit her lip behind the scarf as she got to the doors of the building. It looked abandoned, and the inside was dark and cold. She forced open one of the doors, which greeted her with a grinding sound of rusted hinges scraping against each other. She froze for a second before continuing on, trying not to attract attention. That was the last thing she needed.

She followed the small group of civilians for a while. All the while, she was looking around, taking mental notes of how to get out. She saw a plate on the wall. It read the name of a doctor. So this was a hospital? Or a business building connected to one, she figured. When she looked back, the others were gone. Korra cursed herself as she tried to find them, listening for footfalls or talking.

Everything was quiet. Worry rushed over Korra as she hurried through the hallways like a lost animal. Korra's mind raced as she thought she heard voices, only to see cobwebbed dead end hallways. "Great now where do I-"

She gave a surprised shout as she felt as if her body had been grabbed before she was forced into the air. Her body arched and twisted, sick cracks and pops seeming to flood her ears.

Bloodbending? Who knew how to-

Korra cried in pain as she was thrown to the ground, her shoulder hitting the ground hard. "Well now... what have we here?" a low voice mocked her, footsteps coming from behind her. Korra forced herself onto all fours, the sounds continuing to mix. "A traitor? Or perhaps, a spy?" With nonchalant steps, Amon came into Korra's sight. She stared up at him, fighting with renewed vigor against the bloodbending on her limbs.

He reached down and yanked away the hat, revealing Korra's face as her hair fell around her shoulders. "Ah, or even better, the pretty little Avatar Korra. I am honored you decided to stop by." Throwing down the hat, Amon's hand reached down toward Korra, and her heart stopped at the thought that he might take her bending, right here, right now. No flourishing movements, no big stage or audience... just right here, in a dark hallway accompanied by a few sharp words.

She turned her head away. "Don't you dare touch me!" she snapped. She was brought up to rest on her knees in a heartbeat, and Amon laughed as she struggled. "I'd have to say it's a little too late for that, wouldn't you agree, my pretty Avatar?" His hand grabbed the scarf she wore, forcing it over her eyes and tying it off tightly, effectively blindfolding her.

"Whatever happened to those pretty little watertribe ponytails of yours?" Amon asked darkly. Korra's body twitched, her head pounding. She tried to identify where Amon was behind the blindfold. "What a pity, they suited you quite well... and gave me something to hold on to while making you cry out for me."

Korra's body lurched forward, her arms behind her, and she screamed in pain mixed with humiliation. "You shut up!" she yelled at him, fighting to lift her head. "Such bold words, Avatar. I wonder what else I can bring from your mouth." Korra was shocked as Amon's hand grabbed her chin, yanking it up against whoever's bloodbending was holding it down. Korra snarled as Amon's thumb moved over her lip.

"Maybe more of those lewd sounds from before; Maybe even my name? Maybe even a breathless speech about what all you want me to do to you?" Korra's scream echoed through the halls. She tried to free herself of the mysterious bloodbender's hold. "If you continue on like that, you'll wear yourself out," Amon said as Korra's scream died.

"Continue on like this, and I'll take you down permanently myself!" she hissed at him. "Apparently," Amon said with a sigh, his hand moving from her face "The Avatar needs to be shown how much power I do actually hold over her."

She was bent backwards, further than was comfortable, and Korra screamed at the pull on her muscles and the abnormal placements her bones were being forced into before being slammed to the ground. The force brought her teeth down on her tongue, and Korra could almost swear she tasted blood. She whimpered, her muscles twitching and her bones felt as if they would break.

"Oh, I forgot. The Avatar isn't a fan of these sort of things happening to her," Amon said with a mocking tone. The stress on her body lessened, and Korra breathed out a sob. She couldn't see, her body hurt, and a madman was the only one with her. "Does it hurt, Avatar?" Korra didn't respond, but the way her lip trembled, Korra knew that he knew the answer.

"Well, it is only to be expected. Captured in the enemies lines… some form of punishment is bound to ensue." Korra listened to his words, and saw a little truth in them. "It is unfortunate for you, as you were the one to be caught. Isn't that right?" A hand rested on Korra's stomach. Korra snapped her head to the side, facing Amon even without seeing him. "Not as unfortunate for you, once I'm out of this!"

Amon laughed as his hand ran down her body. "Oh, is that so, Avatar? I think I've changed my mind… how about I reward you for your bravery against me?" He crooned. "I doubt any of your 'rewards' would be any different from punishment." Korra defended.

"That depends on who you are talking to," Amon said, undoing the belts of the Equalist uniform and pushing it down Korra's legs. "Some have found my punishments to be quite rewarding… yourself included, Avatar Korra." The sound of something being placed on the floor followed the accusation, and Korra felt Amon's hands grasp her thighs.

What was- Korra's thoughts were cut off as the feeling of something warm and wet ran down her thigh to her groin. "Amon?" she managed out, her voice high-pitched. "Quiet, Avatar," He demanded, "You might attract attention."

Korra moaned as his tongue moved across her entrance. His teeth scraped against her clit, causing Korra's hips to buck and her legs to weaken. "Amon," she gasped out. Her body was on fire as Amon's nails dug into her thighs with bruising force.

"My my, the Avatar seems to have a thing with being taken advantage of..." Korra could just imagine the smile on Amon's face... "At least, that's what her body seems to tell me."

"You're a liar!" Korra managed out, anger building in her, giving her the strength to fight against the bloodbending slightly, her torso lifting from the ground. "That's what you said to your little firebender boy. What was the context of that conversation?" Korra was slammed back onto the cold ground, her breath escaping her. "Leave him out of this!" she replied, rage flaring up to her chest.

Amon laughed. "Oh, I plan to. I have more _important_ things to deal with than that fire rat." His words were like a slap across the face. "Take that back, Amon!"

"By the way, Avatar; has anyone ever told you just how delectable you taste?" Amon's voice was humorous as he changed the subject. Korra's body tensed and heated up; flustered. "No? A shame." A single finger entered Korra, curling upwards and rubbing against something that made her lower body squirm. "Why don't we make more of those tasty juices?" He teased darkly, biting the inside of Korra's thigh.

"N-no... I won't..." Korra sputtered out, her body wracked with pleasure. She couldn't do it! She promised herself she would not let Amon get the better of her in this fashion! "Ah, but don't you just enjoy this type of thing, Korra? The humiliation, the defeat... the ultimate show of submission to _me_?" Amon's voice was laced with malice. His tongue again moved across her, and Korra thought she might faint when he gently nibbled at the spot.

Shocks of pleasure raced through Korra's body, magnified by the sight deprivation the blindfold brought. "Amon, I swear on my life I will see you put down!" she yelled at him, struggling to sit up and, if nothing else, kick at the man.

"Is that a promise, Avatar? I don't want to be kept waiting on the teasing words of a pretty mouth," he chuckled, his fingers continuing to kindle the fire in Korra's stomach. She forced it down, dousing the flames with insults. She tried to dull the feelings, thinking of how she wished to beat Amon into the ground. How she would...

Korra shuddered and let out a small whimper as Amon's mouth again descended upon her. The warmth was incredible, and Korra found herself wanting him to do more. Her hips rocked and she whined at the restraint the bloodbending had on her. Suddenly, the feeling of Amon's mouth seemed to intensify, and Korra's voice rose to a wanton cry.

She threw her head back, chills running through her, claiming her. His tongue entered her slightly, his finger continuing to move inside of her, as well. Heat overwhelmed Korra's senses, and she moaned lowly. Amon's finger twisted a certain way, his tongue hit a certain bundle of nerves, and pure white seemed to flash behind Korra's eyelids.

Fire licked at her lips, and Korra's moans intensified as Amon continued. She arched her back, fire escaping from her mouth like a second breath. He licked and sucked and lightly bit at her as if his life depended on it. As if he were a starving man... She heard a guttural laugh, felt the warm breath on her body and shuddered at the cold feeling.

"Well, wasn't that just a sight? I guess the Avatar is so hot and wet that she just can't hold it all in?" Smaller bits of flames rolled off her tongue, crackling into nothingness as she listened to the words. "I guess I'll just keep doing what I'm doing. Maybe the show isn't over just yet," Amon punctuated his statement with a teasing flick of his tongue over her skin. Korra choked out more flames as he worked, licking long strokes over her, working the fire inside of her out brighter and brighter.

"Beautiful. But let's see if we can't see the grand finale?" Amon mused, thrusting his fingers into Korra quicker, kissing her stomach as he listened to the sounds she made. His mouth moved to cover her clit, his tongue moving in patterns that covered the sensitive nerves in her.

Korra's body shuddered. "No. Damn it, NO!" she pleaded, her hands scraping against the floor as her body heated up, and her pleasure peaked. She let out a strangled cry as she came, her hips rocking against Amon's still present tongue. Her body had betrayed her... Korra blushed with shame as she came down from the high, the hold on her lessening slightly as Amon's fingers trailed over her wet entrance. She shuddered, disgust flowing over her.

The fire in her turned to ice, and Korra leaped up onto her feet. "You monster!" she screamed, flames again building in her chest. Those flames… bright blue flames formed in her hands, curling up and over her fingers. "I'm glad you noticed, Korra!" Amon's voice was different. It was darker, more violent than ever. Korra flinched, her anger swaying for a moment to be replaced by fear.

"I am the monster you fear! The one that keeps you awake at night, the one that keeps you on your toes, and is always there, scratching at whatever small fragment of sanity you are missing. And I will always be there, Avatar Korra. You cannot get rid of me so easily."

Korra stared at him, her hands shaking. She looked down at them, the fire waning away. It wasn't anger anymore… She looked back to Amon as she realized the deep feeling of fear that had overtaken that fear. "Go on, Avatar." Amon said, that same malice still deep in his voice. "Run back to your little island."

After a while of standing still, Amon took a step forward. Korra stepped back before throwing flames at Amon. As he dodged it, she bolted past him. She ran, making her way through the building then out to the city. She had found out nothing about Amon's plans, she realized. She chastised herself for it.

Korra groaned in frustration as she reached the bay. She looked out to Air Temple Island. Why did this always happen? She thought about it, tried to figure out the, dare she say, fascination that Amon had in her… She blushed at the thought.

Fascination…

Korra scoffed at the word.


End file.
